Gravity's Pull, A How To Rock Love Story
by ruf1ohn1tr4m
Summary: Zander is the new boy at Brewster High, but what most of the school doesn't know is that he has a sister... More importantly, a sister that Nelson will fall for... NelsonXOC Teen for some crude language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'll have the picture for the OC on my prof. Now, let's read!

*Takes place in the first episode*

Kacey, Molly and Grace were practicing their Talent Show routine when Kacey said loudly, "Cut, cut, cut!"

She walked over to Andy, who was crunching loudly on carrots.

"Excuse me, but why are you chomping on a carrot while we're trying to perform here?" She asked.

"This is luchtime, "Andy said, mouth full, "And this is the lunch my mommy made me."

"When the most popular girls in school are rehearsing, you should have the decency to sit there and eat in silence."

"Sorry, Kacey."Andy recoiled. Kacey turned to a boy, and grabbed his yogurt.

"Try yogurt, it's a quiet food."She placed it down on Andy's table, then walked backto Molly and Grace.

"I think people that eat lunch during lunch are redic."Molly said, rolling her eyes.

"Toats redic."Grace added.

"Let's focus."Kacey said. "If we're going to win the talent show next week, our dance moves are gonna have to be sharp. We'll need to be perfect!"

"Well, of course we're gonna be perfect, we're the perfs!"Molly replied.

"That's true,"Kacey said. "We're the perfs because we have-"

"Perf-power!"The whole clique joined in.

"Hey, look! There's the new kid that just transferred to our school."Grace pointed to a boy a table away. Kacey squinted, and recognized the figure.

"His name is Zander. We're lab partners in science. That boy can grow some fungus."KAcey said. Zander walked oer to the Perfs.

"Hey, Kacey." Zander said, smiling.

"Hey, Zander. Uh, what's with the ukelele?"Kacey asked.

"I'm a musician. I put together a killer band."Zander strummed a few notes and looked back at the girls.

"Yeah, it looks to me like you put your guitar in the dryer."Molly said.

Kacey noticed a girl stand up and walk over to Zander. She also noticed Kevin and Nelson walking to Zander as well.

"Hey, Zander, Alyssa, we're not really allowed to hang out with Kacey and the Perfs."Kevin said.

"The Perfs?What's a Perf?"Zander and Alyssa asked.

"It's the abbrieviation for Perfect. Hello?"Molly said, and the Perfs posed. Alyssa snorted slightly.

"Do not tell me Kevin and Nelson are in your 'killer band'."Kacey said.

"They sure are. And so is my sis, Alyssa."Zander said.

The Perfs looked at Alyssa. She had nice, tanned skin, jet-black hair, and was currently wearing a red-checkered rolled-sleeve dhirt, black skinny jeans, and red Converse.

"She's your sister?"Molly and Grace asked. They were surprised that a girl so pretty was at Brewster High without being in the Perfs. But, she was new, so the situation was understandable.

"Gravity 5 is gonna win the talent show here next week." Alyssa said.

"You're band's name is Gravity 5?"Molly asked.

"Yeah, because like gravity, we know how to hold it down."Nelson, Kevin, Zander and ALyssa pushed their hands down in air, as to mimick gravity's pull.

"Hold what down?"Grace asked.

"Things that would otherwise possibly float." Nelson said.

"Oh!"Grace replied.

Kevin, Zander, Nelson and Alyssa walked to their regular table, where Kevin sat down, Zander stayed standing up, and Nelson and ALyssa sat on the table itself.

"Alyssa, have you been practicing your guitar?"Zander asked.

"You don't hear me in my room when I practice?"Alyssa asked.

"No, I put the earmuffs on."Zander replied, shrugging as if ALyssa should've known that. Alyssa rolled her eyes and pulled out her scarlet strummed an A-chord and looked over at the Perfs.

"I just don't get how a girl could get any more girly than the Perfs."Alyssa said.

"You have to admit, they're pretty beautiful."Kevin said, and Zander nodded. Nelson, however, stayed quiet.

"Nelson, you alright?"Alyssa asked the poor, hyperventilating teen.

"Uh, yeah, uhm, I'm fine, ALyssa."Nelson said reassuringly. But ALyssa was starting to get suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm liking the feedback I'm getting. Also, I'm going to do a Zevie subplot, as suggested in on of the reviews I with the story...

Before Nelson could reply, Stevie walked over to them, avoiding the Perfs, who were leaving for their Perf-y bathroom.

"Hey, Stevie."Alyssa smiled.

"Hey, Lyssie."Stevie and Alyssa fist-pumped and Stevie sat down.

"So, we have to decide which song we're going to perform at the Talent Show."Zander said. "Any suggestions?"

"Only You Can Be You?"Stevie asked. Alyssa nodded, and so did Zander.

"I like it."They said in unison. Kevin and Nelson stood up quickly.

"We do too."They raised their hands. Alyssa giggled a bit, and closed her mouth quickly.

"So, all in favor of performing Only You Can Be You at the talent show?"Zander asked.

"I!"Stevie, Alyssa, Kevin and Nelson chimed.

"I. So, we have that down. What should we-"Before Zander could finish his sentance, the bell rang.

"Crap, History."Alyssa muttered.

"What's wrong with History?"Stevie asked.

"I get bored in there. That's never fun."Alyssa replied, and Stevie nodded, knowing that ALyssa never liked being bored.

Gravity 5 walked into History, Stevie taking her seat next to Zander, Alyssa taking her seat between Kevin and Nelson.

When began to talk about the colonists, Alyssa felt like she was hit with a bored pan right in the head. Her eyelids drooped, and she almost fell asleep, if it wasn't for a note slid right under her arms, folded on the desk.

She looked in the direction it came in, which was the left.

_Not Stevie or Zander, they're both blushing and awkwardly talking to each other_, Alyssa thought.

Alyssa looked directly to her left, and saw Nelson with his pencil out, paying little attention to Mr. March and hastily putting away his notebook. Alyssa's heart raced, and she carefully opened the note.

_Do you want to get smoothies later? -Nelson_

Alyssa blushed and scribbled down _Yeah, I'd like that. _She quickly passed the note back to Nelson while Mr. March wasn't looking, and Nelson opened the note and blushed furiously.

While Mr. March had his back turned, Nelson scribbled something down on the note, and passed it to Alyssa right when the bell rang. Alyssa opened it up.

_Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since it's Valentine's Day, I'll be nicer and put up another chapter. On with the story!

Alyssa smiled, slipped the note into the pocket of her skinny jeans, and walked to her locker, where she got her homework and took one last look at her hair before closing her locker and walking to the Multipurpose room, where Gravity 5 was waiting.

"Well, I gotta go to Danny's Mangos for my afterschool shift. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Stevie said, bading goodbye to Gravity 5, blushing before saying goodbye to Zander.

"Where's Nelson?"Alyssa asked. She noticed that Nelson wasn't present when Stevie had said goodbye to everyone.

"I dunno. He walked over to his locker, and never came back."Kevin said, shrugging.

"What's his locker number?"Alyssa asked.

"248."Kevin said, tapping a beat on the table. Alyssa nodded, and ran to the hall where lockers 200-300 were located. She searched the hall and found Nelson, head in his locker, muttering "I'll be fine, over and over again.

"Nelson?"Alyssa asked, pulling out Nelson. He looked at her, and blushed furiously.

"Uh, hey Alyssa."He said nervously.

"Nelson you don't have to be so nervous around girls, they'll like you for... well, you. Like I do,"Alyssa smiled. Nelson looked up from his hands and smiled a bit.

"You like me for me?"Nelson asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? You're funny, nerdy, adorable..."Alyssa covered her mouth nervously, like Nelson did regularly whenever he said something he shouldn't have.

"You think I'm adorable?"Nelson asked.

"Yeah, you're adorable in a cute, funny, kid-like way. It's cute."Alyssa smiled.

"Well, shall we go get our smoothies, fair maiden?"Nelson held out an arm and Alyssa covered her mouth from trying not to laugh.

"We shall."Alyssa said when she took her hand off her mouth. The two walked by Kevin and Zander, who were staring at them with disbelief.

"I'm happy for Nelson. He got the girl he had a crush on."Zander said.

"You knew, but you never told her?" Kevin asked.

"If I had told her, you think they would be getting smoothies right now?"Zander asked.

"So true."Kevin said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I actually didn't think people would like this so much, but I guess I was wrong... Oh well! On with the story...

The next day came around, and before Gravity 5 even reached their lockers, Kevin and Zander confronted Nelson, and Stevie did the same with Alyssa.

"So, how was your little 'date'?" Kevin asked.

"What did you do?"Zander asked, acting like how a regular twin brother would.

"I took her out to get smoothies, we talked, and I walked her home. And it wasn't a date, I was just trying to be a nice friend."Nelson said, but a bit awkwardly.

"Okay,"Zander said, holding his heart. He looked relieved, but Nelson was starting to feel pressured.

Meanwhile, Stevie confronted Alyssa. Alyssa was done getting her books, and when she closed her locker, Stevie was behind it.

"Uh, hey Stevie. What's up?"Alyssa asked, a bit startled by Stevie's sudden apearance.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how you date was with Nelson."Stevie said, shrugging.

"Well, he took me out to get smoothies, we talked about random things, and he walked me home. It wasn't even a date, it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend,"Alyssa said, taking her books to a table.

"Really? Okay then, what did you talk about?"Stevie asked.

"I don't remember, the topic changed quickly a lot."Alyssa said.

"Do you remember anything at all?"Stevie asked.

Alyssa thought hard, and remembered one vivid fact.

"He started talking about Grace,"Alyssa recalled. Stevie's eyebrows arched.

"And what did he say about Grace?"Stevie asked.

"Uhm, something about him having a tiny crush on her, nothing big."Alyssa said, shrugging.

"Well, at least it's not like he doesn't like you-"Stevie cut herself off by someone covering her mouth.

"Hey, Stevie! Let's go to homeroom, isn't that a good idea?"Zander asked.

"Hey, Twinnie."Alyssa said.

"You might want to stop calling me that, Frizzle."Zander said. Alyssa covered her ears.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO SPEASK UP ZANDER!"Alyssa shouted. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN SECOND!"Alyssa yelled to Stevie and Zander, who had homeroom with Kevin. Alyssa, however, had first period with Nelson.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Eh, this one is gonna have more Alyssa and Nelson. On with the story...

Alyssa dragged her feet to P.E., the only class she was good at without having to work that much. She wanted to be challenged. Nelson, however, was nervous to go to P.E. because today they were playing basketball, and there were going to be partners that had to practice dribbling in front of the whole class. The last thing Nelson needed was to be embarassed in front of Alyssa right after he had gotten a step closer to her...

Coach Johnson and Coach Heard called their classes up, COach J. getting the girls and Coach H. getting the boys. After roll call, everyone got dressed out in the school P.E. uniform: black basketball shorts and a plain grey t-shirt.

Alyssa stepped out with her hair tied carefully, and in her black high-top P.E. Converse, with a plain guy's grey t-shirt and girl's basketball shorts. Nelso dressed the same, but with guys' basketball shorts.

"Now, we're going to do partners of the opposing gender, so as to see how well you can work with them, first up is Nelson and Alyssa."Coach Heard said. Nelson's heart skipped a beat, then crawled up his throat: embarrasing himself in fromt of Alyssa was one thing, but embarrasing himself while playing basketball with her was a whole different story. However, Alyssa's heart raced when she heard Nelson's name. She was pretty good at basketball, so her sports skills would make a nice impression on Nelson.

The two stood next to each other, Alyssa with the ball. When Coach Johnson blew her whistle, Alyssa and Nelson ran, side by side, with Alyssa passing the ball to Nelson occasionally. Soon, they had made it from one gym wall to the other and back, and Nelson hadn't messed up once.

"You know, Alyssa, "Nelson said after the next pair had been called up, "I've never dribbled like that before."

"Really? You seemed like a natural with the basketball."Alyssa said, surprised.

"Well, not in the past. I've messed up so many times the coaches were deciding if I should stay in P.E. or not."Nelson said, shrugging.

"Well, I say that you were really good out there."Alyssa admitted.

"But you were so much better! You didn't even look at the ball, all you looked at was..."Nelson trailed off.

"I was looking at your eyes. They're really pretty, you know that?"Alyssa stated. Nelson looked up.

"No one's complimented me as much as you, Alyssa."Nelson admitted.

"Well, I don't see why they shouldn't,"Alyssa said. "There's a lot to compliment about you, Nelson."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you're really cute and funny,"Alyssa said. "And you're the adorable kind of nerdy. I could go on, but you see where I'm going."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Is anyone still reading this? Cause if you are, I'd like to know how I'm doing... XD Anyways, on with the chapter...

The next day, Gravity Five met up at lunch to catch up.

"So... Did you guys talk at all during P.E.?"Zander asked Nelson quietly while Stevie and Alyssa arm wrestled. Kevin sat next to Nelson, listening intently.

"Yeah, we were paired up for basketball and when we were done she complimented me, I talked about how I was a dunce at basketball, and she talked about what she liked about me. And, I kinda feel bad..."Nelson rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why? She's totally into you, dude!"Kevin said.

"I never complimented her, though. Isn't that what a guy is supposed to do? Compliment the girl he likes? Make her feel good about herself so she won't get the wrong idea?"Nelson asked.

"To be honest with you, Nelson, Alyssa really doesn't take insults to heart, and the same goes with compliments. She doesn't care about what people think of her, just if they can accept her for who she is. Trust me, twin telepathy can tell me a lot about her." Zander said.(Twin telepathy, ya'know, the connection between twins that runs thrugh the brain that can let one twin see what the other if it's real, though. I watch too much Suite Life of Zack and Cody XD)

"Dude, she's like the ONLY girl at Brewster that's like that. She doesn't care about her looks, reputation, or popularity, all that matters is that people like her for her."Kevin said. Nelson took a quick look at Stevie and Alyssa, who were talking about who knows what.

Then, Nelson remembered what Alyssa had said at his locker:

_"You like me for me?"Nelson asked hopefully._

_"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

"She likes me for me,"Nelson said."And I like her for her."

"Go tell her that, then!"Zander nudged Nelson towards Alyssa's direction. Nelson walked over to the table where Stevie was picking up her books and shoving them into her bag. She looked at Nelson.

"I'll leave you two alone."She said, walking over to the table where Kevin and Zander were staring intently at Alyssa's table, which was now occupying Nelson as well.

"Hey, Nelson."Alyssa looked up at the now blushing Nelson. He sat down.

"Hey, Alyssa. You know, Zander told me about how you never take compliments or insults to heart."Nelson said.

"Well, Zander must not think that much, but he's in the right track. You see, I never take anything people say to me to heart because I don't think it really matters what people say if I can be myself. Sure, compliments and praise are nice, but it's just words."Alyssa said. Nelson nodded, and noticed Alyssa wearing a blue and black checkered shirt with torn black skinny jeans and blue Converse.

_She's wearing the same color as me, _Nelson thought, then remembered why he was here.

"Well, I don't know if this changes anything, but Alyssa, you're independant, strong, selfless, and beautiful. You're the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and I don't want to lose you, because..."Nelson trailed off, a lump forming in his throat.

"Because?"Alyssa asked, already touched by Nelson's words, not knowing that he could produce such beauty in words.

"Because I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Okay, thanks for the feedback from the last chapter! On with the story...

Alyssa sat there, still in shock about what Nelson had just said.

Nelson noticed that Alyssa had stayed quiet.

"Just forget it, it was just a stupid idea.."Nelson said, and began to walk away, but Alyssa grabbed his wrist. He turned around, looking at the floor.

"It wasn't stupid, and Nelson, I can't forget what you said, because from the history of compliments I've gotten, that has to be the most beautiful. Nelson, I really like you too, and I think that if you feel the same way, it's not stupid at all."Alyssa said. Nelson looked up, glowing red.

"Well, I really like you, Alyssa, so what I said isn't stupid, according to , and:

"Will you go out with me?"Nelson asked.

"Yes,Nelson!" But before Alyssa could say anything else, the bell rang, and Alyssa and Nelson walked, hand in hand, to fifth period History.

When they walked in, they saw the Perfs huddled around Kacey.

"Kacey, you are so brave coming to school today!"Grace said.

"Grace, she can't speak, she has learingitis(sp?). It's not like she forgot to exfoliate."Molly said matter-of-factly.

But Alyssa zoned out after that. She sat in her desk, thinking about (who else?) Nelson. Mr. March started talking about how the colonists petitioned King George the 3rd, and other historical facts, but Alyssa wasn't paying attention, until Kacey yelled,"It isn't fow you,you fweak!"

Mr. Mrach looked at Kacey and told her to read in front of the class. Kacey nervously got up, and, facing the board, put something on her face.

"Face 'em."Mr March said. Kacey turned around, and everyone gasped.

Well, except for Alyssa.

Kacey was wearing eye-magnifying glasses which made her eyes seem buggishly larger, and braces, which made her lisp and seem big-mouthed.

Everyone pulled out their phones(excluding Alyssa and Zander) and started taking pictures, to which caused Kacey to leave.

"Stay!"Mr. March said,but before he could go after Kacey, the dismissal bell rang.

"Let's go make copies of this, Grace."Molly said quietly, but Alyssa overheard and looked at what Molly was talking about: flyers that had Kacey with a unibrow, a crown, and braces and glasses.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and left the classroom with Zander. Kevin and Nelson were going out into the courtyard because Kevin had something to show Nelson.

The twins stood near a tree and Zander pulled out a book. Alyssa pulled out a small mirror, and quickly fixed her hair. She noticed Kacey holding one of the flyers up to Molly.

"Hey, Look everyone! It's the Queen of Braces and Glasses!"Molly said, pointing to Kacey. Zander closed his book and Alyssa put away her mirror.

They both quickly stepped in front of Kacey and said in unison,"Hey everyonr, Mr. March got his head stuck in the faculty toilet!"

"To the faculty toilet!"Andy Bartlet yelled, and everyone stampeded in said direction.

"Thanks,"Kacey said to the twins.

"No problem."Alyssa said.

"Now, let's go to a place where no one will find you."Zander said, and the twins walked Kacey over to the band room.

Kacey looked at the room."It smells like old custodian in here. Leaving,"Kacey backed up, but Zander stopped her.

"This is the band room. This is where we rehearse."Zander and Alyssa said together.

"Right. You two and your dorko band."Kacey said.

"Hey!"Alyssa said.

"We are not dorkos."Zander continuedd. At that moment, Kevin and Nelson came in, Kevin holding a pink bike and Nelson with a pink helmet.

"Hey, Zander, check it out! My sister gave me her bike!"Kevin said.

"And I got to ride in the basket! Sweet!"Nelson said. Alyssa laughed.

"Lots of musicians ride pink bikes. Vry rock and roll."Zander said, knocking off the helmet on Nelson's head.

"Woah! What's Kacey Simon doing here?"Nelson asked quietly.

"Well, I was thinking, since you just got dumped by your friends, maybe you wanted to be the lead singer of our band?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This one will have a bit of bonding for our twins :). Also, more develpoement for Gravity Five... So watch out for that :D. On with the story.

"Please, it's going to take a lot more than braces and glasses to get me to join your lame band."Kacey said, starting to turn.

"First of all, we don't care if you have braces and glasses. Second, don't you want to win the talent show?"Zander asked.

Kacey looked up, and remembered what Molly had told her in the Perf palace.

"Let's start workin', everyone. We've got work to do."Kacey said, giving Zander a friendly slap on the arm.

"Welcome to Gravity Five."Kevin said.

"We hold it down."Nelson said, and everyone, subtracting Kacey, did the signature Gravity Five motion.

"Wait, Gravity Five? But there are only four of you...?"Kacey said confusedly.

"Hey, guys."Stevie came through the other door, holding her bass, ready for rehearsal.

Stevie looked at Kacey, eyebrows raised.

"Loserberry?"Kacey asked.

"Excuse me, you call me that name in front of my friends and I'll introduce my bass, to your face."Stevie said, holding her bass up threatingly. "What's she doing here?"

"She's our new singer."Zander said. The boys clumped together frightenedly, while Alyssa was silently laughing with her arms crossed at the guys.

"So, you wanna be in Gravity Five?"Stevie asked, putting her bass down.

"Not really, but if I did, I would make you a much better band."Kacey said. Stevie backed up so that Gravity Five stood in a line.

"Alright. Then let's hear you sing. Show us all that you can-"Gravity Five did their motion, "hold it down."

"Why do you all keep doing that?"Kacey asked frustratingly.

"I'm hearing a lot of talking. I'm not hearing any singing."

"Okay, fine."Kacey cleared her throat, and sang an overly-girly Perf-y version of a song excerpt.

When she finished, she looked at the group.

"That made me want to vomit."Alyssa said.

"That was awful."Stevie said.

"Whatever."Kacey said, and picked up her bag, heading for the door.

"Wait,"Zander said, after whispering something to Stevie."Kacey, Kacey, Kacey."

"I know you just got dumped by your friends, and you're feeling kind of low."Zander started.

"So what?"Kacey asked.

"Sing that!"Zander said, and Kacey turned to leave."No, really. Take that feeling, and sing it."

Kacey looked at him, then put her purse down and put her hands together. She song the song excerpt without all the flustering hand movements and girliness.

When she was done, Gravity Five stood frozen. Zander dropped his books, and the boys looked at Stevie. Alyssa mouthed, "Nice." to Kacey.

"What are you all looking at me for? Let's get to work."Stevie said. Gravity Five led Kacey to their small stage and started to play Only You Can Be You.

Once they were done, Alyssa and Stevie looked at each other.

"She's good."Alyssa whispered.

"Not as good as you."Stevie replied quietly.

"Stevie, hush. I sprained my throat trying to sing in fifth grade. Does that sound like a good singer to you?"Alyssa asked.

Stevie shrugged in retaliation, and they all left for sixth period.

Alyssa and Zander had sixth period together, which was algebra 3/4.

They listened to Mr. Sindlinger rattle off about polynomials, and he gave the class a moment to talk about binomials.

"So, Zander. You did a nice thing back there, letting Kacey into our band when she had no one to turn to."Alyssa said, smiling.

"What else could I do? Take her to the band room, then when everyone was gone, say,'Okay, you can leave now.'?"Zander said. "Anyways, how are you and Nelson?"

"Dating,"Alyssa replied, bending over to get her pencil. When she came back up, Zander was frozen.

"Zander, don't go brotherzilla on Nelson. He's a sweet boy, I can handle myself."

"Fine,"Zander grumbled. "Just trying to protect my sister."

"Who is ten minutes older than you and can beat our father at arm wrestling."Alyssa reminded him.

"Oh, whatever. I just don't want that broken,"Zander said, pointing to Alyssa's heart.

"I'll be fine, Zander. I trust Nelson."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: AHHHH! Fangirl attack XD! Noah Crawford replied to one of my comments on one of his Facebook posts. That made my day. 3 Anywho, got inspired, and special thanks to (who else?) Noah, his reply just got me in the writing mood. :) On with the story...

Afterschool, Stevie came running up to Alyssa.

"Kacey just left our band."Stevie panted. Alyssa's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"Alyssa asked, a bit loudly, causing heads to turn.

"What's up, Alyssa, Stevie?"Kevin asked, Zander and Nelson following suit.

"Kacey just left our band."Stevie repeated.

"WHAT?"The boys asked.

"Uh, yeah, you heard her, didn't you? Kacey flaked on us."Alyssa said, slinging her backpack around one arm.

"Kacey doesn't have dandruff, though,"Kevin said. Alyssa slapped her forehead.

"She ditched us. She's gone from our band."

"She went back to the Perfs."Stevie explained. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, I must go puke now. Those Perfs sicken me like food poisoning."Alyssa said.

"Don't remind me about that,"Zander said. Alyssa rolled her eyes, smiling, and punched Zander, a bit too hard to be sisterly.

"Why are you so laid back about this, Alyssa?"Kevin asked.

"I don't stress out much, and I was actually expecting this from the Perfs. I know for a fact that Molly is evil, so she obviously found a way to trick Kacey back into their little play-pretties group so that they could win the talent show. After what she's done for us. She got Kevin a date, she made Zander and I bond a bit, and she was that close to winning us that talent show."Alyssa said.

"You really thought this through,"Nelson said.

"That's how my mind is set, Nelson."Alyssa said, smiling and winking.

"Well, who's gonna sing for us?"Kevin asked."I can't sing, you guys know that."

"I can't sing either, dude! So not me."Nelson said.

"My throat is sore, I can't sing."Zander said.

"And I don't sing."Stevie said. Everyone looked at Alyssa.

"What? Oooh, about that..."Alyssa said.

"You have to, Lyssie. For me?"Nelson asked, giving puppy eyes to his girlfriend.

Alyssa sighed."Fine, but this is for you and your damn puppy eyes."Alyssa smiled, and Nelson hugged her, making her blush.

"But, if Kacey leaves the Perfs again, she can sing."Alyssa said.

"Fine."Nelson said, rolling his eyes a bit like a little kid. Alyssa laughed and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon, let's go rehearse."She said, snd Gravity Five left for the band room. But Nelson stayed rooted to the spot, touching his flushing cheeks.

_She kissed me..._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:*Hyperventilating* THEE NOAH CRAWFORD ADDED ME ON FACEBOOK! EEEE! And of course, I just had to write again! Also, we had a bit of a convo on his wall, it almost gave me a heart attack, I'm just so happy. :D So inspired, and once again, thanks to Noah, you cutie, for inspiring me. *Did I mention he requested me? Yep, it's true. :D* On with this fabulous chapter. :)

"Nelson, c'mon!"Alyssa called down the hallway, where Nelson was still standing, touching his cheek softly.

He looked up at the direction where her voice came from, blushed, and slowly walked to the band room. When Nelson entered, everyone was setting up.

"Hey, what held you up?"Alyssa asked. Nelson turned more pink and looked up at her.

_You kissed me. You, with your bright and playful personality, your outstanding beliefs in words, and your gorgeous looks. That's what held me up._ Nelson wanted to say this, but uttered only one word.

"Nothing."

He walked over to his keyboard, not taking his eyes off Alyssa, who was smiling, a bit confused, at Nelson.

"Well, this is our last official practice before the talent show tonight."Zander said.

"So, we're gonna have to perfect Only You Can Be You."Stevie added.

"Well, if we're practicing, let me get my honey."Alyssa saidd, and walked to her locker.

"Honey?"Kevin asked.

"She uses honey to coat her throat so her singing is more clearer. She sprained her throat in the 5th grade trying to hit a high note. Ever since then, she's carried honey around just in case."Zander explained.

"Sorry, I had to get my-"Alyssa was cut off by the band.

"Honey, we know."

Alyssa shrugged, flipped the top off, and squeezed the honey into her mouth, swallowing it.

"I'll need a lot more for the talent show."Alyssa said. Zander smiled, and Alyssa picked up her guitar. SHe stood at the microphone, and Kevin started up a beat.

Meanwhile, Molly and Grace were peeking through the band room window.

"This isn't supposed to happen!"Molly breathed as she heard Alyssa sing.

"What? They aren't supposed to sing this song?"Grace asked.

"No, I thought that stealing Kacey away from Gravity 5 would make them crash and burn, but they just got better with Alyssa!"

"So, what do we need to do?"Grace asked.

"Grace, what we need to do is destroy Gravity 5 by taking out their strongest member:Alyssa Robbins."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is going to be the Talent Show chapter! And after the show, something cute... :) And I noticed this was the first OC How To Rock Fanfiction oh here. :D On with the story!

Gravity was waiting in the hallway leading off the gym.

"Guys, relax. The Allman Brothers, Zepplin, and Skynyrd all rocked after they tragically lost members." Zander said.

"I have no idea where those slacker bands go to, but they did not lose Kacey Simon. But, we'll be fine, right? We have Alyssa!"Nelson said.

"Where is Alyssa?"Stevie asked.

"Drowning herself in honey."Zander said. "I'll get her."

He walked to Alyssa's locker, and almost ran into her.

"Alexander Robbins, you scared the crap out of me!"Alyssa breathed.

"Don't call me that! And I didn't see where I was going. You okay?"Zander asked Alyssa, who was constantly looking in the mirror and pouring honey down her throat.

"Alyssa, you don't need that much honey. Your voice sounds fine."Zander said.

"Maybe you're right."Alyssa said, putting the honey back in her locker. She fixed her hair one last time, and walked back with Zander to Gravity 5.

"Hey,"Nelson said, hugging Alyssa. "You'll be fine." He kissed her head, and they turned to see Kacey with fur aand purple on.

"You do not look like on of us anymore."Nelson said.

"Told you."Alyssa said.

"Told them what?"Kacey asked.

"We knew you left our band for the Perfs, and I knew that Molly only needed you for the talent show. Obviously, you left the Perfs because you realized they're not your real friends."Alyssa explained.

"Is she a psychic?"Kacey asked.

"Could be, but isn't."Zander said.

"Well, I bared down the Perfs for you, so get out there and,"She paused, then did the hand motion,"Hold it down. Good luck guys."

"Hang 're a better band with you, but if we let you back in the band,you can't go bail on us before a big show. Very uncool."Zander said to Kacey.

"Hey, if I rejoin the band, you people have to keep up, cause I know how to rock"Kacey said, smiling.

"I'm sold, what do you guys think?"Zander asked. Kevin and Nelson agreed, but Stevie and Alyssa stepped forward.

"So, you wanna be in Gravity Five?"Stevie asked.

"Yeah, I do."Kacey smiled.

"Okay, but you are not wearing that ridiculous viking thing if you're gonna stay with us."Alyssa said.

"And we're gonna have to change the name of our band."Stevie said, and fist-pumped Kacey.

The band got on stage, Kacey re-dressed, and she spoke into the microphone.

"I'm Kacey Simon, these are my friends, and we are Gravity 6!"Kacey cheered. The crowd applauded, and Kacey sung Only You Can Be You with Stevie and Alyssa on backup.

After the song, Gravity Six stood on the stage in a line, arms around each other. Stevie hugged Zander, and he hugged back. Nelson swooped Alyssa in a tight hug, and kissed her cheek.

Everyone stated to leave a couple of hours after Gravity 6 had performed. Nelson and Alyssa walked outside, and as they stepped out, Alyssa's first notice was that it was raining.

"Crap, I forgot my hoodie in my locker."Alyssa said, turning to the front doors of Brewster High. Nelson stopped her.

"Here, wear mine."He said, handing her his hoodie. Alyssa blushed and put it on.

"Thanks."She said, and they both stepped into the rain. Alyssa noticed Nelson shivering a bit.

"You look cold. Here, take your-"

"No, I'm fine. Relax."Nelson said, stopping Alyssa in the rain and facing her.

They were both getting damp, hair and all. Alyssa looked into Nelson's twinkly brown eyes, and Nelson looked into Alyssa's brownish-grey eyes.

They leaned in and kissed in the middle of the parking lot, right in the rain. Alyssa felt Nelson's soft and warm lips, and Nelson felt Alyssa's smooth and soft lips.

Alyssa felt elevated, and elated. She was kissing Nelson, her boyfriend and the one she loves.

Nelson felt completed, fufilled that he biult up the courage to kiss Alyssa, the most beautiful girl he ever met and his girlfriend.

It was a perfect moment for the two of them, so they didn't break apart for 30 minutes.

It was the best moment of both of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Cute moment, huh? I thought it was... X) Anyways, on with the story...

The next dat was Saturday, so Gravity 6 each had nothing to do. So, Zander decided to text them all.

_Who's up for the beaaaach? :D It'll be fun! :) -ZandertheGreat:)_

_I'm down! -ThatAlyssaGirlX)_

_That sounds awesome dude!-Kevin'sTheMan_

_Sweetness! I'm in!-Don'tJokeWithStevie;)_

_Toats awes! Ugh, sorry guys, still trying to get out pf that Perf phase. -.- Still, the beach sounds nice! :D -QueenKacey:)_

_SWEET! The beach! :DDD -DJNelson:D_

With all that feedback in just one minute, it was decided for Gravity 6- Saturday was going to be beach day.

Since Zander had his liscence, he was going to pick everyone up in his new car that held 6 people (I'm not good with car names XD).

He and Alyssa got in the car, Alyssa wearing black shorts, navy blue flip flops, and a navy blue and white striped tank top with black sunglasses and a grey beanie.

They drove to Kevin's house first, which was the nearest, and picked him up.

"Hey party people! Let's get the band together so we can go to the beach!"Kevin said as he got into the car. (Did I mention it's a convertible? XP That's important.)

"Well, we're picking up Kacey next, then Stevie, then-"Alyssa was cut off by Kevin and Zander.

"Nelson."They said in a rather high pitched voice. Alyssa raised an eyebrow as they pulled up in front of Kacey's house.

"Kacey!"Alyssa yelled, and Kacey came running out of her house with her stuff.

"Sorry, I had to get a couple of last minute thing."Kacey breathed.

"It's cool. Now, what was up with that voice you two?"Alyssa asked Kevin and Zander.

"It's nothing."Zander said.

"Sure it is."Alyssa said sarcastically as they stopped in front of Stevie, who was already on the sidewalk.

"She's using sarcasm, what did they say?"Stevie asked Kacey.

"They said Nelson's name all girly."Kacey said. Alyssa looked at Stevie, who was in the way back, and shrugged. Kevin had claimed the seat next to him as "reserved for Nelson".

The band finally pulled up at Nelson's house, which was convieniently close to the beach, and saw him come out with a laptop case.

_Typical Nelson, _Alyssa thought.

"Hey Nelson!"Alyssa said, smiling as he walked over to the convertible.

Nelson turned bright red and smiled slightly. "Hey Alyssa."

Zander arched an eyebrow, but continued driving to the beach.

Gravity 6 arrived at the beach, and everyone piled out and found a perfect spot under some palm trees with some lounge chairs: overall, it was a very secluded area.

The beach was beautiful: white soft sand, bright and sunny but with a cool breeze, sky blue waters, a friendly atmosphere, the smell of fresh air, and the overall feeling of relaxation.

It was perfect for Gravity 6.

A/N: Ahh! More is gonna come, I promise. XP


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: AHHHH! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy dealing with... hurtful writing. But anyways, I am back but it's sad to say that I will have to update every Friday or Saturday, because I'm not all that busy on the weekends. But enjoy what I have to offer you for today. :)

Alyssa chose a lounge chair more exposed to the sun, following the logic that she thought she needed a tan. So she sat in her lounge chair with a tanning mirror while everyone else fooled around in the water.

Nelson was keeping a close eye on her because, beautiful as she was, he couldn't help but think that other guys would try to hit on her with chessy pick up lines and such. The thought of it made Nelson laugh a bit.

And sure enough, as soon as Alyssa pulled out her tanning mirror, she was approached by not just any boys, but Tony Cardella and Justin Cole.

"Hey Tony, Justin."Alyssa smiled a bit, but didn't raise her glasses.

"Hey Alyssa. What'cha doing out here all alone? WHy don't you come with us?"Tony asked, sitting next to Alyssa and winking.

She stood up."No thanks, I'm going in the water anyways." She put away her tanning mirror, and was about to turn but was stopped by Justin's hand gripping her shoulder tightly.

"How about you get wet, but not by going in the water?"Justin and Tony smirked, and Alyssa glared at them.

Nelson looked over to Alyssa, who was, as he expected, being talked to by "pretty boys". Nelson got out of the water and walked over to them.

"Hey Lyssie-Boo!"Nelson exclaimed happily, walking next to Alyssa and kissing her cheek.

"She's dating Nelson?"Justin asked.

"Let's just leave..."Tony muttered, and they both walked away. Alyssa looked at Nelson.

"Thanks..."She muttered, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"No problem."Nelson smiled, and kissed her cheek again.

"And I like the nickname. Lyssie-Boo. It's cute."Alyssa smiled at Nelson.

"It just came to me. Did they hurt you?"Nelson asked.

"Nah, just tried to sex-talk me."Alyssa laughed, and Nelson laughed too.

"Race you to the water?"Alyssa asked.

"You know it!"Nelson said.

"Okay, on three. 3!"Alyssa started running and Nelson ran, trailing a bit behind her.

Alyssa dove in the water and bobbed up."I win!"

"AHH!"Zander shouted, and started splashing water on everyone. Gravity 6 started laughing and splashed water over each other as well.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: GAH! I'm so angry at myself! I haven't been updating this story! D: Reasons include being busy (again, with hurtful writing), and I've been trying to catch up with my Quizazz account, and I have like, five stories on there that I need to update. :P But, I saw the new HTR today, and it got me inspired. :) So, on with the story!

When Alyssa and Zander got to school on Monday, they sat at their usual table, and waited for the rest of Gravity 6 to come.

Kevin and Nelson came first, Nelson taking his usual spot next to Alyssa.

"Hey, Nelson!"Alyssa smiled, kissing his cheek. He blushed brightly again.

"Hey, Lyssie-Boo."He regained his "cool" and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. Alyssa's cheeks glowed bright pink.

"You guys are just the cutest couple here."Kacey said, sitting down next to Zander and Kevin.

"Really?"Alyssa asked. "I would think that any person Molly's with would be dubbed cutest couple." She shrugged.

"Well, believe it or not, but Molly's been single for a while."Kacey said.

"Oh, I believe it alright."Alyssa said as Nelson put his arm around her. "Someone that mean wouldn't be too appealing to anyone."

"That's why everyone likes you, Alyssa."Stevie approached the table and sat next to Zander. They started holding hands under the table. "Because you're so nice. A lot of people here are actually scared of Molly."

"Except us!"Kevin said, looking at her. Stevie raised her eyebrow.

"YOu sure?"Stevie smirked. Kevin looked away.

"Okay, maybe not."

"Why should people be scared of Molly? She's not really scary, she's not even intimidating." ALyssa said, shrugging.

"She down-sizes anyone lesser than her, and that brings down the confidence of a lot of people. So whenever they do see her, they run away so they won't get hurt."Nelson explained to Alyssa.

Before Alyssa could respond, she saw Justin Cole... riding a unicorn?

Alyssa rubbed her eyes and squinted at Justin. Zander looked in the direction Alyssa was looking at.

"Okay, question. Am I going crazy, or is that guy riding a unicorn?"Zander asked.

"That's really two questions."Nelson pointed out.

"Hello? Are Zander and I the only ones freaked out about this?"Alyssa asked.

"Alyssa, you and Zander are new here, so I'll explain. Justin Cole has a new gimmick every year to pass out his party invitations."Kacey explained. "And what a surprise, he's inviting the Perfs."

After Justin had given his invitations to Molly and Grace, he rode over to Kacey.

"Hey, Kacey. You coming to my party?"Justin asked, holding an invitation out.

"Justin, you know I'm not a Perf anymore. These are my friends now."Kacey said, gesturing to everyone present at the table. "So if they're not invited, niether am I."

"Wow, I never knew your friends were so cool. YOu know what? They are invited."Justin said. Everyone's eyes widened as Justin passed out the invitations to everyone at the table.

"And you never know, Justin. If you're lucky, we might rock your party."Alyssa smirked.

"Oh, Alyssa, sorry about what happened on Saturday. I was feeling weird and things just happened. It wasn't intentional."Justin apologized.

"What happens, happens. It's cool."Alyssa smiled.

"Well, I'll see you all at my party."Justin said. "Tatiana, to Multipurpose room 4!"

A/N: I promise more! :)


End file.
